For the Sake of the Believers! Byakuya vs. Hitsugaya!
|image = |kanji = 信ずるものの為に！白哉vs日番谷！ |romaji = Shinzuru mono no tame ni! Byakuya VS Hitsugaya! |episodenumber = 325 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Recapture Seireitei! The Captains Move! |nextepisode = Not yet released |japair = June 7, 2011 |engair = |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twenty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Summary The Reigai counterparts of Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake fall from the sky, covered in Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's flames. They fall to the floor, as Yamamoto uses Shunpo to appear before them. Kyōraku comments on how worn out this fight has made him, as Ukitake wonders whether he has reached his limit. However, he reassures his comrade, stating that he has the strength to fight for a little longer. Meanwhile, as Byakuya Kuchiki walks through Seireitei, he is approached by the Reigai counterpart of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya outlines his objective, stating that his job is to prevent anyone from passing this point. He continues, claiming that if Byakuya leaves, he will not follow. Byakuya states that he will eliminate all who impede his movements, as Hitsugaya says that that will make things a lot easier. They both wield their swords, as Hitsugaya releases his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. The two combatants then charge at each other. Meanwhile, at the Urahara Shop, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends oversee the healing process of the fallen lieutenants and Rukia. Kisuke Urahara approaches them, informing them that all of the captains made it to Soul Society, except for Captain Komamura. Uryū Ishida is surprised that Kisuke is able to retrieve information from Soul Society, but he states that it would be disadvantageous if they could not determine what was going on over there. Kisuke explains that he put transmitter devices on all the captains, as Ichigo pleads with him to take him to Soul Society. Kon berates him for thinking that, but Ichigo states that he cannot sit around waiting for them to make a move. He tells Ichigo to let the Shinigami handle it, as even the lieutenants were unable to defeat them. Kon comments that there is no-one left that can face off against the Reigai. He continues, stating that, if Ichigo is to leave, then they will not be able to fight back if they are attacked. Kon informs him that he was the one who stated that he would protect Nozomi Kujō, and that he cannot do that if he goes to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue informs him about his weakening Shinigami powers, as Kon tells him to stay here. Nozomi interjects, asking why they are so desperate to protect her. Ichigo comments that he doesn't know, stating that they assisted her in the first place to prevent Kageroza from injuring his friends in the Real World. Nozomi comments that, if she were to trap herself in the Dangai, they would not need to sacrifice their lives. However, Ichigo states that he cannot let her do that, as she is trying to solve everything by herself. He comments that Nozomi doesn't have to tell them if she doesn't want to, but tells her not to keep the burden solely to her. Ichigo says that she is not alone in this fight, as Nozomi relives a flashback of the green-haired man, in which he struggles against several guards. Nozomi is snapped out of the flashback by Kon, who asks what is wrong. Ichigo reiterates that he doesn't know why he protects Nozomi, but states that he heard a voice telling him that protecting her is the right thing to do. Nozomi calls him an idiot, blushing slightly. Ichigo comments that that isn't the correct way to speak to someone, as Nozomi states that she doesn't hear a voice. He states that it is just a figure-of-speech, as Nozomi starts laughing, saying that he truly is an idiot. Ichigo tells her that he has a name, as Nozomi approaches him, placing her hand on his chest. She states that this should heal some of his reiatsu, as a pulsing green light emanates from her hand. Kon is surprised, as Kisuke comments that it is a special kind of Kidō. Ichigo is surprised that she is able to do stuff like this, as Nozomi states that she has a name. He agrees, smiling at her in the green glow of the kidō. Retsu Unohana conjures Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan, sending the pillars hurtling at her Reigai counterpart. The Reigai counters, utilising Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku, promptly tearing through her attack. She follows through, releasing Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, the tremendous attack emerging from her palm. Reigai Isane Kotetsu is surprised that she was able to use the spell without an incantation, as the real Unohana nullifies the attack through the use of Danku. From the resultant explosion, Reigai Isane flinches, as Kageroza Inaba inquires whether she is alright. As the smoke clears, the real Unohana is nowhere to be seen. Isane asks where she could have gone to, to which the Inaba states that she is wise in her actions, as she never had any intention to fight them. The Reigai Unohana agrees, stating that escape was the only plausible option, as she had little chance to face the three of them on her own and win. She continues, stating that her loss would mean that the captains would not be able to re-establish themselves back in Soul Society. The Reigai Unohana states that someone who would risk their lives to fight them would never be able to become the 4th Division Captain. She states that the Kidō spell was meant to distract them so she could make her getaway, as Kageroza comments that they must not let Unohana's escape affect their judgement. He tells them to get moving, as Reigai Hitsugaya summons his ice dragon, promptly throwing it at the 6th Division captain. Byakuya counters with the use of his shikai, the opposing forces crashing in mid-air. Byakuya lands on the ground safely, waiting for the smoke to disperse. As the smoke recedes, the Reigai Hitsugaya is nowhere to be found. He looks up, as the impostor releases Sennen Hyōrō, the ice pillars surrounding Byakuya. He pivots his sword, the pillars locking into place. However, Byakuya appears behind him, slashing at the Reigai's chest. He tells him to stop his games, as the form disintegrates into ice. The Reigai appears before Byakuya, telling him the same thing. He states that he never suspected Byakuya would be defeated by such an obvious tactic. The Reigai attacks again with the pillars, forcing Byakuya on the defensive. He charges at Reigai Hitsugaya, as they clash on the ground. As their blades are locked into place, Byakuya asks him why he follows in Inaba's wake, to which the Reigai asks what he would gain from hearing the answer. He remains silent, as the two combatants break off, with the impostor stating that there is something that he will protect at all costs. The Reigai releases Sennen Hyōrō again, surprising Byakuya. Hitsugaya charges at Byakuya, knocking him backwards beside the pillars. The 6th Division captain understands the Reigai's tactic, in which the pillars serve as barriers to prevent him from moving freely. The Reigai apologises to him, stating that the showdown between the two 10th Division captains is inevitable, claiming that they both want to protect the same thing. However, the Reigai states that the strength granted to him by Inaba will make him able to realise his goals. Hitsugaya states that, until that moment, losing is not an option. He leaps into the air, releasing Hyōryūsenbi, prompting Byakuya to release his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. This attack dispels Hitsugaya's Hyōryūsenbi and destroys his ice pillars, much to the Reigai's surprise. Byakuya berates the Reigai, stating that using another's powers for their own means is how someone with no pride acts. He states that he cannot lose to someone who has discarded his own pride, as the petals break off, leaving Hitsugaya surprised. Yamamoto roars out, sending Ryūjin Jakka's flames hurtling towards Ukitake's Reigai. He attempts to use his Zanpakutō's abilities, but is unable to make it in time. He stumbles onto the ground, as Kyōraku asks whether he is alright. He comments that those flames are too powerful for him, as Yamamoto berates the two for thinking that he is weakened due to his fighting with one arm. Ukitake and Kyōraku both agree to this, charging at Yamamoto. As he wards off their strikes with relative ease, they are pushed back once again by the Captain-Commander. Yamamoto once again berates them, stating that they pathetic, commenting that they have reached their limit against him. They both deny this, struggling to stand up, and comment that his strength is the only thing that separates them. Yamamoto recalls that the Reigai informed him about their pride, wondering whether this is their definition of pride. He states that the originals would have held strong to their judgement regardless of his opinion, however, they would never stray from their true nature. Yamamoto claims this to be true, recalling their conflict during Aizen's insurgency. He asks them why they are behaving so foolishly, stating that their actions more represent a rebellion by impostors. Ukitake states that, in comparison to the originals, that their plight may seem like mere rebellion, but affirms that they have their own ways of asserting their beliefs. Yamamoto asks what that is, but the Reigai states that that must remain a secret. Since they cannot reveal their secret, he resolves to defeat the Reigai at that moment. His blade erupts into flames, as both Yamamoto and the Reigai sense another presence appearing on the scene. Kyōraku realises who it is, as Retsu Unohana appears on the scene. He comments that she took her time arriving, as Yamamoto realises their objective, stating that their fighting style was reflective of someone fighting to achieve a draw. He realises the reason for their eagerness to battle, as Reigai Unohana confirms it. Kyōraku apologises to him, claiming that they understood that they could fight to their limit, as Ukitake states that they could not achieve victory against him unless they did this. Unohana summons two green barriers from her palms, surrounding her Reigai companions. As the green barriers dissipate, the two Reigai are healed of their injuries, raising their swords to him once more. Yamamoto complies with them, stating that nothing changes the fact that this is a fight to the death. Meanwhile, mist surrounds the area in which Byakuya is fighting against the Reigai Hitsugaya. He breaks free from his ice prison, panting heavily, and dismisses Byakuya's notion that he has discarded his pride. The Reigai states that it may appear that way in the originals' viewpoint, stating that, even if the originals are defeated, the Reigai can never replace them. Hitsugaya states that that is why he is protecting his will by any means possible, and that is the only thing he can hold onto as a impostor. He lifts his katana into the air, assuming that Byakuya thought his repeated use of Sennen Hyōrō was to restrict his range. However, he claims that Byakuya's assumption was wrong, stating that he coaxed Byakuya into destroying it, in order to create a fine coating of powder-like snow across the battlefield. Hitsugaya states that this created the perfect opportunity for him to utilise his next move, as the clouds above them begin to ripple. Hitsugaya releases Hyōten Hyakkasō, as the flowers begin to form across Byakuya's body. The Reigai states that escape is impossible, as Byakuya is surrounded by the petals. Back at Urahara Shop, Nozomi finishes healing Ichigo, and comments that that should have restored a fraction of his reiatsu. Ichigo is surprised at this, comparing her healing ability to that of Captain Unohana's. Kon is surprised also, as Nozomi sways uneasily, falling onto him. Orihime asks whether she is alright, as Uryū speculates it was due to her unused Shinigami powers. Ichigo reaches out to her, asking whether she can stand. Nozomi grabs his hand, as Ichigo lifts her up off the ground, leaving only a disgruntled Kon squashed on the ground. Ichigo asks Kisuke to take him to Soul Society, as his reiryoku will dissipate if he just stays here, doing nothing. He states that it would be more advantageous if he fought them on home soil, as Kon berates him for leaving to Soul Society. Ichigo tells him to understand the situation everyone is in, as Kon tries to ask the others to stop him from leaving. Uryū states that they could try, but it would be fruitless, as he never listens. He reassures Ichigo, stating that Nozomi will be safe in their hands, as Kon tells him to take care of Kageroza and come back as soon as possible. Kisuke agrees reluctantly, stating that his second entry will be far greater a risk than his first, questioning whether this is what he wants. Ichigo states that he is 100% sure, as Kisuke tells him to get ready for the journey. Back in Soul Society, the Reigai Hitsugaya towers over an ice formation, and leaves, satisfied with his victory. However, the ice begins to crack apart, as Byakuya's Gōkei destroys the tower. Hitsugaya pants heavily, commenting upon Byakuya's strength. The 6th Division captain states that, if Senbonzakura had not intervened a moment sooner, his death would have be a certainty. Hitsugaya reaffirms that, so long as there is moisture present in the atmosphere, he still maintains an advantage over him. He senses Byakuya's presence from within the mist, and charges towards the location. His blade cuts through, as the Reigai assumes that he impaled him. However, as the mist clears, Byakuya is holding the Reigai's blade, as blood seeps from the injury. Byakuya releases Gōkei once more, as the petals form around the two combatants in a sphere. The Reigai smiles, commenting that he would have expected nothing less of the captain of the 6th Division. The sphere implodes, destroying the surrounding area and sending a plume of smoke into the air. As the explosion recedes, a red pill clatters to the ground. An injured Byakuya emerges, sharing with the Reigai that nothing will stand in the way of his pride. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Characters in Order of Appearance #Kageroza Inaba #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu (Reigai) #Retsu Unohana (Reigai) #Jūshirō Ukitake (Reigai) #Shunsui Kyōraku (Reigai) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Byakuya Kuchiki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Reigai) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Kon #Nozomi Kujō #Rukia Kuchiki #Rangiku Matsumoto #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Kisuke Urahara #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) #Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) Fights Powers and Techniques Used Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes